Railjack
}} Railjacks are large Orokin interceptor spacecraft used by the Tenno. These formidable spacecraft feature a plethora of weaponry and defensive systems that allow them to face even large capital ships head-on in direct combat. Cephalon Cy serves as the Railjack's navigator and executive officer. While a Railjack can be controlled by a single Tenno, optimal performance requires the ship to be crewed by a full Squad of four Tenno, each responsible for managing different areas of the ship including the helm, battle stations, security against intruders, repairs, and putting out on-ship fires. Players can fluidly take on any role as needed to keep the Railjack in fighting shape. Although Railjacks cannot dock directly with enemy vessels, they are equipped with an Archwing Slingshot that allows Tenno to be shot directly at enemy ships to breach the hull and board them. Alternatively, Tenno can also exit into space using their Archwings to fight individually as well as explore areas of interest in space. A Railjack is constructed during the Rising Tide quest, which requires completion of The Second Dream. Railjacks are managed, researched, and customized in a Clan Dojo's Dry Dock, and each player will only be able to see their own Railjack. Dry Dock Railjack Build Requirements These are personal builds; clan participation is only for the Dry Dock itself and the initial Cephalon Cy research. Hence, Clan multipliers do not apply. Unlike crafting items in the Foundry, resources needed for repairing Railjack components can be contributed in stages. Each section repair requires 12 hours to complete in the Dry Dock and cannot be rushed with platinum, requiring roughly a minimum of 3 days to fully build. When completed, the Railjack can be seen floating above the Orbiter, connected by a large transport tube. Players can board their personal Railjack from the Orbiter's bottom deck, in the middle between the three rooms. Fuselage The Fuselage repair after retrieval and installation requires: Propulsion Systems The Propulsion Systems repair after retrieval and installation requires: Port Nacelle The Port Nacelle repair after retrieval and installation requires: Starboard Nacelle The Starboard Nacelle repair after retrieval and installation requires: Tail Section The Tail Section repair after retrieval and installation requires: Engine Cowling The Engine Cowling repair after retrieval and installation requires: Total Cost Reliquary Key Once the player has finally completed construction of the Railjack, they will be able to board it, but the ship's power source, the Reliquary Drive, is offline which prevents it from taking flight. After inspecting the drive, Cephalon Cy directs the Tenno to find a Reliquary Key on Lua. This mission is a simple snatch-and-grab to collect the key and extract, avoiding the Corrupted and Sentient enemies along the way. With the Reliquary Key in hand, the Tenno inserts it into the Reliquary Drive, supplying power to the Railjack. The player is now finally ready to embark on Empyrean missions through the Railjack's navigation console. Components The Railjack has three main components that determine its stats: Shield Arrays for Shield capacity and regeneration rate/delay; Engines for top speed, acceleration, and turning rate; and Reactor for Railjack's Avionics Capacity and Flux Energy Capacity for Tactical Abilities and Battle Avionics. Shield Array Engines Reactor Armaments The Railjack comes equipped with a variety of armaments. There is the Nose Turret that is manned by the pilot, two Wing Turrets on the port and starboard sides of the Railjack that can be used by crew members, and Ordnance weapons that are special armaments that consume munitions. It is important to note that Railjack armaments use different damage types from any other weapons types currently in the game, with archweapons being used outside of a Railjack having their damaged converted to the coresponding Empyrean analouge. The below list shows the list of Empyrean specific damage types, along with their corresponding status effect: ! scope="col"| |- | | |} Also, note that the same instance of a turret cannot be equipped to the nose and wing slots a the same time, two instances are necessary. Turrets Apoc = - Zetki = Mk I Mk II Mk III }} |-|Pulsar = Mk II - Zetki = Mk I Mk II - Lavan = Mk I }} |-|Carcinnox = - Lavan = Mk I Mk II - Vidar = Mk II - Zetki = Mk I }} |-|Photor = - Lavan = Mk I - Zetki = Mk I }} |-|Cryophon = - Zetki = Mk I - Lavan = Mk I - Vidar = Mk I }} Ordnances Galvarc = }} |-|Milati = }} |-|Tycho Seeker = }} Types Apoc Carcinnox Avionics Avionics are the Mod equivalent to Railjacks. They can be acquired from Empyrean missions. There are three types of Avionics: Battle, Tactical and Integrated. Battle Avionics are Railjack's offensive abilities, a max of three can be equipped at any time. Tactical Avionics are Railjack's utility and support abilities, a max of three can be equipped at any time. Integrated Avionics provide passive stat bonuses to the Railjack, a max of nine can be equipped at any time. Each Avionic takes up a specific amount of capacity. They can also be upgraded using Dirac. The Avionic Grid are the slots that Avionics are equipped in. They can be upgraded up to three times using Dirac in order to slot in more powerful Avionics. Battle 2. Particle Ram Deploy a particle ram dealing 1500 damage per second. Deactivate to launch the ram outwards for 6 second. Flux energy cost 50 Shatter Burst Creates a barrage of 4.5(r0)-5.5(r4) explosions per second over 10(r0)-14(r4)s, dealing 400 damage in 35(r0)-45(r4)m. Flux energy cost: 50 Avionics:4(R0)-8(R4) 3. Seeker Volley Fires 38-50(rank 4 in slot rank 3) homing missiles. 10 avionics capacity(rank 4) Flux energy cost: 100 Tactical Battle Forge R0(4 avionics) Reduce forge Cooldown by 35s. Cooldown: 480s Fire Suppression R0(4 avionics) Extinguish 2 fires. Cooldown: 300s Squad Renew R0(6 avionics) Heal all Railjack squad members by 65%. Cooldown: 300s Intruder Stasis R4(10 avionics) Freeze all Enemy Boarding Parties for 45s. Cooldown: 300s Void Cloak R4(10 avionics) Cloak from Enemies for 53s Engine Speed reduced to 50%. Cooldown: 120s Integrated Intrinsics Intrinsics are a skill point based system that determines how adept the player is in utilizing all the systems aboard their Railjack. Unlike other Railjack-related systems, Intrinsics affect the player rather than the Railjack, and thus players are able to use any abilities unlocked by Intrinsics even when they are aboard another player's Railjack. There are four main Intrinsic classes that the player can invest in, with each class having a max rank of 10. Each Intrinsic rank gained rewards the player with 1,500 Mastery Rank experience. There is currently no way to respec points, although staff members at Digital Extremes have talked about plans to implament this when the Command Intrinsic is added at a later date. Whether this will be through a craftable item or available as standard is currently unknown. Intrinsic Points are earned by completing Empyrean missions and performing actions that aid in the mission's success, such as repairing hull damage, killing boarding parties, etc. Players can access their Intrinsics via the Dry Dock console or from the menu, Esc → Profile → Intrinsics. Ranking all four classes to rank 10 costs a total of 4092 Intrinsics and awards 60,000 Mastery Rank experience, giving 1,500 Mastery Rank experience per intrinsic rank up. Tactical Rank 1= Tactical System Deploy Tactical Avionics. Crew tracking system. Cost to rank up: 1 Intrinsic Notes: *The default key for activating the Tactical Avionics UI is . |-|Rank 2 = Ability Kinesis Warframe abilities can be deployed as tactical support. Cost to rank up: 2 Intrinsics |-|Rank 3 = Command Link Fast Travel within vessel. Coordinate squad members with command interface. Cost to rank up: 4 Intrinsics |-|Rank 4 = Recall Warp Omni gear can be used to warp aboard the ship from anywhere. Cost to rank up: 8 Intrinsics |-|Rank 5 = Overseer Crew chase camera. Cost to rank up: 16 Intrinsics |-|Rank 6 = Tactical Efficiency Reduce Flux Energy consumption by 25%. Cost to rank up: 32 Intrinsics |-|Rank 7 = Tactical Response Reduce Tactical Avionics cooldown by 20%. Cost to rank up: 64 Intrinsics |-|Rank 8 = Archwing Tactical Blink Reduce Archwing Blink cooldown by 25%. cost to rank up: 128 Intrinsics |-|Rank 9 = Swift Tactics Further reduces Tactical Avionics cooldown by 20%. Cost to rank up: 256 Intrinsics |-|Rank 10 = Join Warp Warp from ship to crew member. Cost to rank up: 512 Intrinsics Piloting Rank 1= Boost Hold Sprint Key (default ) to boost Engine Speed for a short time. Cost to rank up: 1 Intrinsic |-|Rank 2 = Vector Maneuver Tap Sprint Key (default ) to burst Directional Thrusters. Cost to rank up: 2 Intrinsics |-|Rank 3 = Vectored Evasion Near-by enemy projectiles lose lock-on during Vector Maneuver. Cost to rank up: 4 Intrinsics |-|Rank 4 = Safe Flight Damage due to Collisions reduced by 50%. Cost to rank up: 8 Intrinsics |-|Rank 5 = Drift Maneuver During Vector Maneuver, press & hold Sprint Key (default ) to drift. Drifting consumes Boost to charge launch speed. Release Sprint Key launches out of the drift. Cost to rank up: 16 Intrinsics |-|Rank 6 = Slipstream Boost time increased by 25%. Cost to rank up: 32 Intrinsics |-|Rank 7 = Enhanced Maneuvers Vector and Drift Maneuvers consume 25% less Boost. Cost to rank up: 64 Intrinsics |-|Rank 8 = Aeronaut Archwing Speed increased by 20%. Cost to rank up: 128 Intrinsics |-|Rank 9 = Evasion Reduce Incoming Damage by 10% while Boosting. Cost to rank up: 256 Intrinsics |-|Rank 10 = Ramming Speed Ramming into enemies while Boosting will deal 2000 Particle Damage. Cost to rank up: 512 Intrinsics Gunnery Rank 1= Target Sync Target lead indicators and ordnance lock-on. Cost to rank up: 1 Intrinsic |-|Rank 2 = Phantom Eye Augmented reprojection and turret suspensors allows full 360 degree combat engagement. Cost to rank up: 2 Intrinsics |-|Rank 3 = Archwing Slingshot High velocity Archwing deployment into the combat zone. Cost to rank up: 4 Intrinsics Notes: *The Archwing Slingshot can be activated either from the uppermost Railjack exit directly to the upper rear of the ship's reactor, or from outside the ship by entering the glowing light tunnel above the Railjack. *The slingshot can create curved paths for the Archwing to follow upon launching, giving players a limited ability to aim the Slingshot independent of the ship's orientation. *Tenno launched from the Slingshot will retain their velocity up to a maximum distance of 1,850 meters. |-|Rank 4 = Archwing Warhead Slingshot Archwing damages fighters and penetrates enemy crewship hulls. Cost to rank up: 8 Intrinsics |-|Rank 5 = Artillery Command Control of forward-mounted Artillery cannon. Cost to rank up: 16 Intrinsics |-|Rank 6 = Cold Trigger Reduce Turret Heat Accretion by 20%. Cost to rank up: 32 Intrinsics |-|Rank 7 = Advanced Gunnery Reduce overheat recovery time by 50%. Extends Slingshot range by 50%. Cost to rank up: 64 Intrinsics Notes *With the Advanced Gunnery perk, the Archwing slingshot's range is extended up to 2,775 meters. |-|Rank 8 = Vengeful Archwing Increases Archwing power: Damage +25%, Ability Strength +20%, Ability Range +20%, and Ability Efficiency +20%. Cost to rank up: 128 Intrinsics |-|Rank 9 = Combat Drift Drifting reduces weapon heat buildup by 50% while increasing weapon damage by 50%. Cost to rank up: 256 Intrinsics |-|Rank 10 = Reflex Aim Aim snaps turrets to the nearest lead indicator. Cost to rank up: 512 Intrinsics Engineering Rank 1= Applied Omni Accelerated hazard suppression and hull repair. Cost to rank up: 1 Intrinsic |-|Rank 2 = Flux Forge Forge Flux Energy in realtime to power vessel Battle Avionics. Cost to rank up: 2 Intrinsics |-|Rank 3 = Ordnance Forge Replenish combat Ordnance while deployed. Cost to rank up: 4 Intrinsics |-|Rank 4 = Optimization Pass Increase Forge yields by 25%. Cost to rank up: 8 Intrinsics |-|Rank 5 = Dome Charge Forge Resupply forward Artillery cannon during combat. Cost to rank up: 16 Intrinsics |-|Rank 6 = Forge Accelerator Increase Forge processing speed by 25% Cost to rank up: 32 Intrinsics |-|Rank 7 = Full Optimization Further increase Forge yields by 25%. Cost to rank up: 64 Intrinsics |-|Rank 8 = Vigilant Archwing Increase Archwing defense: Health +30%, Shield +30%, and Armor +30%. Cost to rank up: 128 Intrinsics |-|Rank 9 = Surplus Yield Increase Refinement yields by 10%. Cost to rank up: 256 Intrinsics |-|Rank 10 = Anastasis Remotely repair onboard hazards. Cost to rank up: 512 Intrinsics Command Although the Command Intrinsic is displayed on the Intrinsics page in game, there is no current way to interact with or upgrade it like the other branches of Intrinsics. It has been stated by Digital Extremes staff members that the Command Intrinsic will allow players to control friendly NPC crew members and is designed more around facilitating solo play at harder difficulties. However, the details on a release date for such a feature or a more expanded explanation have not been announced as of current day. Payload Players can stock up on Railjack specific resources from the payload before starting an Empyrean mission. During Empyrean missions, the payload can be restocked from the Resource Forge located at the back of the Railjack. This uses resources obtained during the mission. Revolite The Omni gear item requires Revolite to carry out repairs, such as fire and electrical hazards and hull breaches, to the Railjack. It costs 5 and 5 to craft 50 Revolite. Flux Energy Battle and Tactical Avionics use Flux Energy. It costs 15 and 15 to craft 100 Flux Energy. While Flux Energy can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 2 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Munitions Munitions are required to launch Ordnance. It costs 10 and 10 to craft 5 Munitions. While Munitions can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 3 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Dome Charge Dome charges are consumed by Forward Artillery. It costs 20 and 20 to craft 1 Dome Charge. While Dome Charges can be crafted freely at the Dry Dock, Intrinsics Rank 5 Engineering is required to craft them mid-mission. Notes *On the upper deck of the Railjack by the rear section, players can find a device called a Reliquary Drive, resembling a cryopod, labeled as "vacant" until the player completes the quest to find it's key. The drive contains a large finger, obscured by void energies, until the key is inserted. If the player stands next to it, they can hear the sounds of knocking, unintelligible whispers, and the voices from The Man in The Wall speaking lines originally from The War Within; **''Hey kiddo.'' **''Don't forget, kiddo... you're nothing without me.'' **''Hey kiddo, what took you so long?'' **''Something's out there, kiddo... watching us.'' **''You mad at me, kiddo? Remember, you owe me.'' Trivia *The player can climb up and walk on top of the Railjack in the drydock, with each piece increasing the walkable area. **The player can stand on flying platforms the workers use as well, which initially lacked a collision box. *Railjack seems to have a capability to perform a long-distance interplanetary travel without any help from the Solar Rails. This is probably a basis for the name 'Railjack'. *In Aeronautics, an aircraft's engines and propulsion systems are supposed to be housed in nacelles. In contrast, the Railjack's Propulsion Systems are located on top of the fuselage, separated from the nacelles. **However, Cephalon Cy refers to the Propulsion Systems as the Void Engine as it's fitted on the Railjack, suggesting its primary purpose is for Void jump/translation, rather than in-flight propulsion. This is also evident in TennoCon 2019's Railjack demo. **During the mission to recover the propulsion systems Cephalon Cy remarks that the Railjack's "Orgone Accumulator" is damaged. Orgone is a pseudo-scientific spiritual energy or life force centered around selfish and primal desires, particularly libido. This is also probably a reference to a novel The Void Captain's Tale, in which spaceships are powered by orgasms of female pilots as a parody to Wilhelm Reich's Orgone Accumulator. *A Reliquary is the proper term for a container for a holy object, indicating that the Reliquary Drive contains or is meant to contain an object the Orokin or the Dax consider sacred. **While difficult to see inside prior to it, obtaining and inserting the key for the reliquary drive makes the void energies less opaque, and hence making it possible to easily see a giant mummified finger inside the drive. Gallery Railjack 1.jpg Railjack 6.jpg Railjack 7.jpg Railjack 8.jpg Railjack 11.jpg Railjack 12.jpg Railjack 13.jpg Railjack Skin 1.jpg Railjack Skin 2.jpg Railjack Skin 3.jpg Railjack Skin 4.jpg Chrome_h16eWIrytP.png RailjackThumbDrive.jpg|The Reliquary Drive's mysterious cargo Patch History * Increased the vacuum radius on Archwing and Railjack **Railjack 200m to 250m **Archwing 25m to 50m *Reduced the the hold time to upgrade Avionics by 50%. *Made the number of Fresnels and Nullstones that drop match the number dropped by other rare resources. *Doubled the amount of End of Mission Railjack commons and slightly increased uncommons. *Changed RailJack ‘Form A Crew’ button to also include ‘Select A Mission’ instruction *Railjack Avionics, Dirac, and Wreckage can now vacuumed by Archwing. *Changed spawning balance near end of Skirmish missions so there are fewer Crewships and Fighters as objectives near completion. *Reduced damage multiplier on Crewship engines. *Made Crewships more resilient to Archwing fire. *Introduced Railjack flight, customization, and progression. *Introduced. }} See Also *Rising Tide, the quest that guides the player on building their first Railjack. es:Railjack Category:Tenno Category:Mechanics Category:Update 26